NUEVO MUNDO
by mireee3D2Y
Summary: Es la continuacion de Superando los obstáculos. Transcurre después de dos años de entrenamiento por parte de todos los mugiwaras. Nueva nakama! :P
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1. REENCUENTRO

-Ya han pasado dos años ¿eh? Que largos…- dijo Luffy

Durante estos dos años, Luffy ha crecido tanto como de estatura como de corpulencia física. Ahora está igual que fornido que como lo estaba su hermano Ace. En su pecho, una cicatriz en forma de cruz, herida que le ocasionó Akainu durante la guerra.

-Será mejor que me dirija hacia donde quedamos con Hancock-dijo con una sonrisa.

A la otra parte de la isla, estaba una Hancock esperando juntamente con sus hermanas y la abuela Nyon a Luffy.

-¿Creéis que llegará pronto?

-Jajajajajaja, tranquilízate Hebi-hime, llegará, no te preocupes

Mientras Hancock estaba pensando en su amado, no se dio cuenta de que una león enorme se le acercaba por detrás con la intención de atacarle. Cuando las demás acompañantes se dieron cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, el león ya se estaba abalanzando hacia ella.

-¡Hermana, cuidado!

Pero antes de que el animal le hiciera daño, apareció Luffy con el GIA SECOND activado.

-Eh, ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella ¿entendido? –dijo con la mirada furiosa

El león no hizo caso y se lanzó directamente hacia Luffy. Él activó su haki y lo derribó con una sola mirada.

-Hancock ¿Estás bien?

-Ahora sí- y acto seguido le dio un beso que tenía acumulado una larga espera de dos años. Luffy no se quedó atrás, devolviéndole el beso con la misma pasión.

-Luffy, creo que esto es tuyo-y le puso su sombrero de paja en su cabeza

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa-Te he echado de menos

-Y yo a ti

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2. RESPUESTA

-Y ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo durante estos dos años?- preguntó Luffy

-Pues lo de siempre, evitar las llamadas del gobierno, saquear algún barco que pasaba por aquí… jejejeje

-Jajajajajaaaajajaja, veo que no has perdido el tiempo-dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa

-Y veo que tu tampoco jejeje-dijo Hancock al observar el cuerpo de su amado. De pronto, vio la enorme cicatriz que tenía en su pecho.-Luffy… ¿Y esta cicatriz?

-Ah, pues… me la hizo Akainu durante la guerra

-Ah, yo…-pero fue interrumpida por Luffy

-Pero no pasa nada, lo importante es que estoy aquí de nuevo, a tu lado

Hancock solo pudo sonreir ante eso ¡Cuánto lo amaba!

-Hancock, sobre lo que te pregunté antes de irme…

-En el barco hablamos-dijo ella con una sonrisa

Subieron al barco y Luffy y Hancock se dirigieron hacia su habitación.

-Luffy, me ha costado mucho convencer a mis hermanas y sobre todo a la abuela Nyon pero… me voy contigo.

-¡SÍÍÍ!- gritó Luffy abrazando a su amada- no sabes lo que me ha torturado tu respuesta durante estos dos años-dijo besándola

Hancock solo pudo ver como su amado saltaba de alegría.

_Antes de irse esta sonrisa estaba casi borrada de sus labios, me alegro de que este mejor_

-Y mis nakamas te encantaran, ya verás. Si te has enamorado de un loco como yo… jejejeje. Solo que tenemos a un cocinero y a un músico un poco mucho pervertidos… así que ten paciencia con ellos… yo ya los pondré en sus lugares si hacen algo indebido –dijo con el puño apretado

-Jajajajajaja si yo se que me defiendes hombre-dijo para luego besarlo.

-Jejejejeje,por supuesto… Hancock…

-Dime

-Te quiero-dijo Luffy en su oído

-Y yo a ti

Luego de estar hablando, entre otras cosas, decidieron que ya era hora de marcharse en busca de sus nakamas.

-¿Y donde habeis quedado?

-Pues la verdad es que no sé, jejeje- respondió Luffy, que iba agarrado de la mano de Hancock,por si acaso. La verdad es que se ha vuelto un poco celoso.

-Pues,¿por donde empezamos?

-Ya lo sé, por el bar de Shaki

-¿Shaki?-peguntó Hancock

-Sí, seguramente allí también encontraremos a Rayligh

Se dirigieron hacia allí. Mientras, pero, se encontraron con una banda que iban diciendo que eran los Mugiwara. Luffy al ver esto, solo pudo reir. Pero cuando el jefe de la banda lo vio reir , fue hacia él.

-Tú, ¿se puede saber de qué te ries?

-Pues de vosotros ¿de quién sino?

-Mocoso… ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? Soy Monkey D. Luffy, hijo de Dragon. El que causó tanto alboroto en la guerra de Marineford hace dos años.

-Tú no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos a Luffy-dijo Hancock enfadada

-Vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Que hermosura jejejeje

-Te aconsejo que dejes de mirarla sino quieres morir-dijo Luffy muy serio

-¿Y quién lo va hacer? ¿Tú?

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Hancock le dio una patada en todo el estómago

-No, ella-dijo Luffy riendo- Vámonos.

-¡Tu, no te vayas!

Pero ellos no hicieron caso

-¡Vas a acabar como Puño de fuego!

Luffy ante esto paró de caminar de golpe.

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo Luffy con voz sombría

-¿No puedes soportar oir su nombre o qué? Seguro que era tu enemigo o algo. Pero ahora que lo pienso, mejor para ti que haya muerto ¿no? Un enemigo menos. Pero te acabas de ganar uno peor.

Luffy se lanzó contra él con toda su fuerza.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA, NO VUELVAS A MENCIONARLO! Voy a romperte la cara

-¡Luffy!-gritó Hancock preocupada

-¿Luffy? Tu eres…-dijo el falso Luffy

-Soy Monkey D. Luffy. ¡Hermano de Portgas D. Ace!

-Entonces… ahhhh ahora entiendo tanto odio repentino, jejejejeje. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes superar la muerte de tu hermano? Jajajajajajajajaa

Luffy ante esto arremetió un puño cargado de haki en toda su cara.

-¡MALDITO, VOY A MATARTE!-gritó Luffy mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez. Mientras lo hacía, lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Luffy, ya basta…-dijo Hancock poniendo una mano en su hombro.- Está muerto.

Hancock vio como él detenía sus golpes, pero miles de lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos. Ante eso, lo abrazó muy fuerte. Luffy le devolvió el abrazo. Temblaba ligeramente. Estubieron un rato así hasta que Luffy se levantó de pronto, con una sonrisa.

-Hancock, gracias.

Hancock iba a responder cuando…

-Vaya, siempre causando problemas Luffy

-¿Cómo?

-¿Ya no te acuerdas de tu mejor amigo? Que decepción

-No puede ser… ¡ZORO!

Continuará…

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de la continuación de la saga. Espero que sea de su agrado**

**Reviews por favor.**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3. REUNIÓN

-Cuanto tiempo ¿verdad?

-¡Zoro!- dijo Luffy lanzándose sobre él haciendo que los dos acabasen en el suelo.

-¡Luffy! ¿Pero que coño haces?

-Shishishishishishishishi… por cierto ¿sabes dónde están los demás?

-Claro. Están en el barco esperando

-¿Están todos en el Sunny? Que bien…

-Por cierto Luffy, ¿Quién es esta mujer?

-Ah ¡Es cierto! Zoro, te presento a Hancock, mi… bueno, novia- dijo un poco sonrojado

-Ah hola, mucho gust… espera, ¿TU QUE?

-Soy Boa Hancock, novia de Luffy. Encantada.

-¿Pero tu que coño has estado haciendo estos dos años?-dijo Zoro con la boca abierta

-Jejejejejje, por cierto, se viene con nosotros. Es nuestra nueva nakama-dijo con una sonrisa

-Por mi no hay problema. Pero te digo que vigiles mucho con el ero-cock. Durante estos dos años se ha vuelto aún mas pervertido que antes

-No si ya me lo imagino…-dijo Luffy con una gota en la cabeza.- Venga, vamos para el barco,¡ Que no puedo esperar para ver a los demás!-dijo cogiendo de la mano a Hancock

Mientras se dirigían hacia el barco, estuvieron hablando de lo que hicieron durante los dos años de entrenamiento. Al final llegaron donde los demás.

-¡Chicos!-dijo Luffy

-¿Ese es Luffy?-dijo Ussop

-¡LUFFY!-dijo Chopper llorando

Luffy fue corriendo hacia Ussop y Chopper y los abrazó fuertemente. Luego estiro sus brazos y unió a Nami, Robin, Franki, Brook, Sanji y Zoro en el abrazo.

-¡Os he echado mucho de menos chicos!-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hancock veía la escena desde la entrada del barco. Estaba feliz. Esa era una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras de Luffy desde la muerte de su hermano.

Después del abrazo, Luffy alzó la vista para ver a Hancock sonriendo hacia él. Luffy le indicó que se acercara.

-Chicos, quisiera presentarles a alguien muy importante para mí. Os presento a Hancock, vendrá con nosotros a partir de ahora….

-MELLORINE! Tu belleza me deslumbra como el sol en las mañanas y…-no pudo continuar porqué Luffy le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara.

-… y también es mi novia-dijo con una vena en la frente

-¿TU QUÉ?-gritaron todos

-Desgraciado…¿Cómo has conseguido esta belleza de mujer? ¿Que has estado haciendo durante estos dos putos años?-dijo Sanji recuperándose del golpe

Antes de que Luffy pudiera contestar, cuatro barcos de la marina se pusieron delante de ellos y empezaron a dispararles.

-Joder, es que no nos dejan en paz ni un minuto-dijo Nami

-Hey chicos, ¿Qué os parece si hacemos una competición a ver quién elimina a más marines? Como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Eh, Zoro, Sanji?-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa traviesa

-Me parece perfecto-dijo Zoro con una sonrisa

-Vas a ver marimo, me voy a cargar a más que tu-dijo Sanji

-Ya lo veremos.

-¡VENGA!-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

Y se lanzaron contra los barcos. En menos de cinco minutos, estaban todos los barcos destruidos.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Creo que gané yo-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

-Al menos he hecho mas que el marimo

-¿Qué coño dices? Si yo me he cargado a más que tu, idiota

-Repite esto si eres valiente, marimo de mierda.

Y empezaron a pelear, otra vez.

-Luffy, eres increíble. Te has vuelto mucho mas fuerte-dijo Chopper con estrellas en los ojos

-Shishishishishishi, por supuesto. Tengo que ser fuerte para proteger a las personas que quiero-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

-Luffy, sobre eso yo…-dijo Nami

-No hace falta que digas nada, ya todo está pasado-dijo Luffy

-Luffy…- Nami sabía que algo pasaba con él. Lo conocía demasiado. Era como un hermano para ella.

-Chicos, venid un momento por favor-dijo Luffy

Ante eso, todos estaban delante de su capitán esperando.

-Quería decirles que estoy muy contento de que estemos todos juntos de nuevo. Estoy seguro de que ahora sois el doble de fuerte que antes. Solo quiero darles las gracias por aguantar mi egoísmo durante estos dos. Y también…. Quería pediros perdón por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte hace dos años, por no poder protegeros. Lo siento mucho.

-Luffy…-dijeron todos.

-Pero os prometo que esta vez no os defraudaré. Soy mucho más fuerte que antes y…-Nami no le dejó continuar.

-Luffy, tu nunca nos has defraudado. Es cierto que res un poco tonto y que siempre nos causas problemas pero, eres el mejor capitán que se puede tener. Siempre nos proteges y cuidas de nosotros. Sin ti estaríamos perdidos, ¿verdad chicos?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Así que mueve este culo y llévanos al Nuevo Mundo-dijo Nami con una sonrisa

-Chicos yo…

-Luffy, todos creen en ti. Yo creo en ti-dijo Hancock cogiéndole de la mano y regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Luffy ante todo el apoyo de sus nakamas y de su amada dijo:

-¿A qué estamos esperando? ¡HACIA EL NUEVO MUNDO!-dijo con una sonrisa.

Continuará…

Bueno, se que aquí no hay mucho LuffyHancock pero me he centrado mas en los mugiwara.

Igualmente, espero que os guste.

Review plis!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4. ENTRE PRESENTACIONES Y BROMAS

Llevaban ya tres días navegando para llegar a su próximo destino, la Isla de las sirenas. Estaban todos muy contentos, estar nuevamente juntos era algo que habían esperado durante mucho tiempo.

Hancock no estaba para nada a disgusto. Los encontraba a todos peculiares pero muy agradables. Sentía que podía ser ella misma, sin tener que aparentar nada. Además que estaba las 24 horas del día con Luffy.

Después de encontrarte nuevamente i lograr escaparse de la marina, Luffy decidió presentarle a Hancock uno por uno a cada miembro de su tripulación.

-Bien Hancock, empecemos por el primero: Este es Zoro, es un gran espadachín y quiere llegar a ser el mejor del mundo. Fue el primer al unirse a mí. Siempre está de malhumor, si te contesta mal que no te extrañe nada.

-Oye tú…

-Shishishishishishi…. La siguiente es Nami. Es la navegante del barco, la mejor del mundo. Lo que más ama en el mundo son las mandarinas y el dinero y… -No pudo continuar porqué Nami le pegó en toda la cabeza.

-¡BAKA! ¿Qué concepto se va a llevar de mi ehh? Hola, soy Nami, la navegante del barco. Mucho gusto-dijo con una sonrisa

-Lo mismo digo-dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

-Bueno, sigamos-dijo Luffy sobándose el golpe de la cabeza.- Este es Sanji. Es el cocinero del barco. Es un pervertido que siempre va detrás de las mujeres, si te dice algo tu me lo dices.

-Estúpido capitán de goma…-dijo Sanji enfadado.- Encantado preciosa.- Acto seguido ya estaba convertido en piedra.

-Lo dejaremos a sí un rato, no creo que pase nada, shishishishsihsishi… Este es Ussop, el francotirador. Puede parecer cobarde pero cuando se le necesita esta siempre allí.

-Mucho gusto. Tengo a mi mando 2000 barcos preparados para…-no pudo continuar.

-Y también es un poco mentiroso- añadió Luffy- El siguiente es Chopper. Es el médico, por cierto muy bueno. Nos ha salvado en muchas ocasiones, sobre todo a mí, jejejejejeje.

-Encantada, pequeño. Debes de ser un fantástico médico-dijo Hancock con una sonrisa.

-Idiota, no me gusta que me alaguen-dijo Chopper bailando.

-Cuando le alagan se pone así-dijo Luffy.- Esta es Nico Robin, la arqueóloga.

-Encantada.-dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente.- _Veo que es mujer de pocas palabras_- pensó Hancock.

-El siguiente es Franky, él que diseñó este fantástico barco. Es el carpintero.

-Tenemos a otra nakama SUPPEEEER!-dijo Franky

-Shishishishishishishis, y finalmente este es Brook. Si, como lo ves, es un esqueleto. Es una historia bastante larga.

-Encantado señorita, ¿Podría verle sus…- Luffy lo envió a la otra punta del barco con un puñetazo.

-Otro pervertido-dijo con una vena en la frente.- Es el músico del barco y un gran espadachín.

Hancock estaba un poco sorprendida, era una tripulación bastante rara.

-Pues ya los conoces a todos-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.- Por cierto, ya puedes volver a la normalidad a Sanji, alguien nos tiene que hacer la comida shishishishishishi

-De acuerdo.- Seguidamente se dirigió hasta donde estaba Sanji y lo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Nada-dijeron todos.

-Bueno, yo me voy a preparar la cena-dijo Sanjo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-Por cierto, Ero-cock. Me han dicho que durante estos dos años has estado en una isla llena de hombres… vestidos de mujer, y que tú te convertiste en uno de ``ellas´´ por un tiempo ¿no?- dijo Zoro con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Es verdad! . Sanji, ponte un vestido, por favor, que te quiero ver-dijo Luffy

-¡Malditos, callaos!

-Zoro, ¿le compramos un vestido a Sanji?

-Claro, seguro que le sienta de maravilla

-La madre que os… a la mierda, que os haga la cena otro, yo me voy a dormir un rato-dijo Sanji marchándose, harto de las burlas.

-…-Luffy no podía parar de reír. – Tengo una idea, Zoro, ven un momento.

-¿Qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza de goma ya?

-Algo que te va a gustar, ya verás- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Seguidamente, Luffy le contó a Zoro su plan. A Zoro le pareció perfecto, se iban a divertir. Luego de esto, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Sanji durmiendo. Volvieron al cabo de diez minutos.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?-preguntó Nami curiosa

-Nada, ya lo veréis shishishishishishishishis. Hancock, ¿vienes conmigo a mi asiento especial?

-¿Asiento especial?

-Claro, ven que te lo muestro.-dijo cogiéndola de la mano.

Luffy la llevó a la cabeza del Sunny, donde se sentaron los dos juntos.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es precioso, se puede ver todo el mar desde aquí

-¿A qué sí? Siempre me siento aquí cuando tengo que pensar o estoy triste, el mar me reconforta-dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Y por qué lo llamas tu asiento especial?

-Porqué aquí solo me puedo sentar yo, no dejo que nadie más lo haga.

-¿Y yo qué?-dijo Hancock con una sonrisa

-Tú eres un caso especial, creo que voy hacer una excepción contigo-dijo con una traviesa sonrisa

-¿Me dejará el honor de sentarme con usted, mi capitán?- dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa traviesa.

-Por supuesto.-dijo para luego besarla con pasión

Todos los de la tripulación, menos Sanji, estaban mirando la escena con las bocas abiertas.

-Vaya, si que se ha espabilado el capitán-dijo Robin con una sonrisa

-No me lo puedo creer…-dijo Nami

-¡Eres el mejor, hermano!- gritaba Franky con entusiamo.

Todos estaban mirándolos cuando se oyó un grito.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Nami alarmada

-Ya debe haberse dado cuenta-dijo Luffy riendo

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Hancock confundida.

-Ahora verás…

-¡¿Quién cojones me ha hecho esto?

Del camarote de los hombres salió un Sanji enfadadísimo, vestido totalmente de mujer, pintado y todo.

Ante esto, toda la tripulación estalló en risas, hasta Hancock.

-Qué guapa estás-dijo Zoro

-Has sido tú ¿verdad marimo?

-¿Yo? Que va…

-Voy a matarte…

-Luffy, ¿no tienes nada que decir al respecto?-dijo Zoro con una sonrisa

-Sí, que está espectacular-dijo Luffy intentando retener la risa.

-Maldito…tú también has sido…. Junto con el marimo… ¡Baja ahora mismo!

-¿Yo? Que va… si estoy muy bien aquí arriba-dijo abrazando a Hancock

-Te voy a matar… pero primero voy a quitarme esta mierda-dijo corriendo hacia la habitación diciendo cosas como _Nami-swan, Robin-swan y Hancock- swan me han visto así…_

-Ha salido todo perfecto, ¿verdad Zoro?

-Sí

-Pobre Sanji-dijo Chopper

-Se le pasará, no te preocupes-dijo Luffy riendo

-Pobre cocinero-dijo Hancock riendo un poco

-Que va… así va aprender a no mirar donde no le toca

-Vaya, ¿Estás celoso?

-Un poco-dijo con una sonrisa

-Ven aquí, rey de los piratas-dijo Hancock besándolo.

-Te quiero-dijo Luffy en su oreja, en un susurro.

Continuará…

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Un abrazo **


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5. PREOCUPACIONES Y DUDAS

Luego de todo un día lleno de bromas y porqué no, peleas, todos los tripulantes del Sunny estaban profundamente dormidos. Todos, excepto uno.

Luffy estaba en la cabeza del Sunny, pensando. Tenía un rostro lleno de preocupación, lleno de dudas. Luego de estar media hora así, finalmente se durmió.

Por la mañana, solo al salir el sol, se oyeron unos gritos.

-AAHHH! LUFFY HA DESAPARECIDO!- gritó Ussop

-¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? Si estamos en medio mar-dijo Nami

-Que si que si, que no está en la habitación, ni en la cocina tampoco.

-¿CÓMO QUE MI LUFFY HA DESAPARECIDO?-gritó una Hancock llena de preocupación

-Que coño…-dijo Zoro medio dormido

-Despierta marimo, que Luffy ha desaparecido

-¿Qué?

-Luffy…-dijo Chopper llorando

-A ver, Luffy no puede haber desaparecido, tiene que estar en algún lugar del barco

-Puede ser que este en… ¿la cabeza del Sunny?-dijo Hancock

Todos fueron a mirar si en verdad estaba allí, y allí lo encontraron, totalmente dormido.

-Joder, que susto nos ha dado-dijo Nami

-¿Qué hace durmiendo aquí? Siempre duerme en su habitación

-Normalmente Luffy se sienta aquí cuando tiene algún problema o tiene que pensar…-dijo Robin

-¿Qué le puede pasar?-dijo Brook

-No lo se…

-Mejor que alguien lo despierte, aquí va a coger frio-dijo Nami

-Yo lo hago. -Hancock se dirigió hacia donde estaba Luffy

-Luffy, Luffy, despierta…-dijo Hancock entre susurros- Venga Luffy, aquí vas a coger frio

-¿Eh?-dijo Luffy medio despierto- ah, hola Hancock, buenos días-dijo con una sonrisa

-Buenos días, ¿pero que hacias durmiendo aquí arriba?

-Ah, pues… nada, no tenia sueño así que vine aquí.

-Ah…- Hancock sabía que algo le pasaba a su amado

-Mejor vamos a almorzar, tengo mucha hambre-dijo Luffy cogiéndola de la mano

Durante el almuerzo, Luffy no robaba la comida a nadie, cosa muy extraña en él. Luego de terminar de comer, simplemente se levantó y se fue. Esto dejó muy preocupada a la tripulación.

-¿Qué le puede pasar a Luffy?

-No lo sé, pero yo no puedo seguir así-dijo Nami enfadada.-Ahora mismo voy hablar con él.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue directamente hacia donde estaba Luffy.

-Haver Luffy, ya me estas contando lo que te pasa, nos tienes a todos muy preocupados.

-No me pasa nada…

-¡Luffy, te juro que como no me lo digas, te voy a lanzar al mar y seras comida para los peces!

-¡AH, NO VALE, VALE!-dijo Luffy asustado

-Pues bien, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-dijo Nami ya mas tranquila

-Eso solo que… me parece que no estoy haciendo las cosas bien…

Desde la cocina, el resto de la tripulación estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que… no sé… es referente a Hancock…

Todos los que estaban ocultos en la cocina, miraron a Hancock

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes dudas acerca de tus sentimientos hacia ella?

-¡No, claro que no! La amo más que nada…- Hancock al oir eso no pudo evitar dejar ir un suspiro de alivio.- es solo que siento que a mi lado no es feliz, es decir, antes estaba en una isla, era una emperatriz y shishibukai, tenia todo lo que quería, en cambio ahora… yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle Nami…

-Luffy, si quieres que te sea sincera…¡Estás siendo un estúpido!-y le pegó.

-Aiii… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo Luffy enfadado

-Porqué eres idiota, Hancock te ama muchísimo, lo único que necesita es estar a tu lado. Así que deja de decir estupideces y ve a pedirle perdón, que la has tenido muy preocupada

-Yo… sí, creo que será lo mejor

Al ver que Luffy se dirigía a la cocina, todos se pusieron a sus puestos haciendo como no hubieran escuchado nada.

-Hancock, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Continuará…

**Sé que los he tenido muy abandonados TT**

**Es que los examens me tienen muy presionada, lo siento**

**Espero que les guste y sobretodo, dejen reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6. LA ISLA DE LAS SIRENAS

**Antes que nada, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en escribir la continuacion. El PC se me habia roto, he estaba de examenes y ultimamente estoy enferma. He hecho este capitulo con fiebre, asi que espero que os guste **

Luffy se llevó a Hancock a la proa del barco, para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-Hancock, siento mucho haber estado de esa manera durante todo el día, esque…

-Luffy, no hace falta que digas nada. Soy muy feliz estando a tu lado, eres lo ñunico que necesito.

-Oiste la conversacion que tuve con Nami?-dijo extrañado

-Sí…no pude contenerme-dijo Hancock con cada apenada

-Bueno no importa, y Hancock, de verdad que lo siento

-No te preocupes- le dijo abrazándole- te quiero

-Yo también-dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa al ver que todo estaba solucionado.

Iban a besarse cuando…

-HEMOS LLEGADO!-gritó Ussop desde el lugar de vigilancia del barco

-La isla de los tritones, el punto de encuentro antes de entrar al Nuevo Mundo-dijo Luffy con emoción.-Bien, chicos. VAMOS!

-Sí-gritaron todos a la vez.

Desembarcaron a la isla y se dirigieron a su interior. Durante su camino, se encontraron con Caimi y Hacchi, quienes les contaron que Jimbe estaba esperando a Luffy en el bosque de marino de la isla. Luffy al escuchar eso no tardó cinco minutos a dirigirse hacia allí, juntamente con su tripulacion. Cuando llegaron allí, pero, se encontraron a un grupo de tritones que estaban amenazando en matar a la princesa sirena de ese lugar, Shirahoshi. Evidentemente, Sanji al ver tal belleza, se desplomó en el suelo con una gran emorragia nasal. Jimbe estaba al suelo encadenado, sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Pero que está pasando aquí?-dijo Luffy

Los tritones, al ver al grupo, se apartaron un poco con miedo, pero alguien les hizo avanzar.

-Te estaba esperando, Monkey D. Luffy-dijo un triton llamado Hodt Jones

-¿Te conozco?

-Tu no, pero yo a ti sí. Como no conocer a quien hizo tanto alboroto durante la guerra de hace dos años.

-Bien, dime que quieres. Pero antes, libera a Jimbe.

-Lo siento, pero no va a ser posible. Pero tengo un trato para ti.

-¿Un trato?-dijo Luffy confundido

-Quiero que te unas a mi tripuacion

-¿Estás de broma? Yo ya tengo a mi tripulación, shishishishishi

-Nuestro pais se encuentra en medio de una revolucion, donde yo soy el lider. El rey de esta isla va ha ser executado esta misma tarde.

-Luffy-kun, vete de aquí ahora mismo. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!-gritó Jimbe

-Ahora sí, ya que te tiene a ti de prisionero, y te debo la vida-dijo con una sonrisa

-Vaya… no decidas cosas sin consultarlas antes Luffy-dijo Nami

-¿Qué le vamos hacer?Son órdenes del capitán-dijo Zoro con una sonrisa y preparandose para la pelea.

-Me parece que no entendeis en la situacion en la que os encontrais-dijo Hody.-Vosotros sois diez, y nosotros… SOMOS 100.000!

De repente aparecieron 100.000 tritones de la nada, dispuestos a pelear.

-¿Qué me decis, os rendis?-dijo Hody con una sonrisa

-Luffy-kun, marchate ahora mismo o cuando me desaga de estas cadenas me voy a tener que olvidar de quien eras hermano!-dijo Jime furioso

-Oh, Portgas D. Ace ¿no?-dijo Hody con una sonrisa

Luffy estaba en silencio sin decir nada, con su sombrero tapando sus ojos.

-Como te atreves…-dijo Hancock enfurecida

-Nadie le habla a nuestro capitán de esa forma-dijo Zoro muy enfadado

-Habrá que patearle el trasero-dijo Sanji mientras hechaba humo de sus labios debido al tabaco.

-No entiendo tanta rabia de repente, Mugiwara's.-dijo Hody riendo malvadamente-¿será por e nombre que he dicho?

-Vale, ya no aguanto más-dijo Hancock dispuesta atacar

-¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA!

-Luffy, pero…

-Ya me habeis oido-dijo Luffy serio

De repente los 100.000 hombres se lanzaron a atacar mientras que Luffy avanzaba despacio hacia ellos.

-¡LUFFY!-gritaron todos

Luffy alzó su vista y con una sola mirada eliminó a la mitad de los tritones que estaban dispuestos a atacarle gracias a su Haki.

-¿Esto…

-es…

-HAKI?-dijo Robin sorprendida.

Continuará…

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Nos vemos en el proximo y espero muchos reviews! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

La tripulación estaba impresionada. No se imaginaban que Luffy se hubiera fortalecido tanto en tan solo dos años.

-Es impresionante- dijo Nami con asombro

-No me lo puedo creer…-continuó Ussop con la boca abierta

-…-Zoro tenía una sonrisa en su cara- Estoy orgulloso. No esperaba menos de mi capitán.

El resto de la tripulación no encontraban palabras, solo podían observar como su capitán acababa con la mitad de los enemigos con una sola mirada.

-O sea que esto es el Haki, que interesante-dijo Robin con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Luffy…-dijo Hancock con asombro.

Luffy se limitaba a observar a sus enemigos caídos, con un semblante serio en su cara.

Por otra parte, Hordy se encontraba paralizado, sorprendido ante tanto poder.

-Mugiwara…

-Me han dicho que tu eres Hordy Jones, ¿verdad? He venido aquí a patearte el trasero.-dijo Luffy con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo? Ningún humano inferior será capaz de derrotarme-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-Eso ya lo veremos. Chicos, encargaos del resto.

-Sí!

Entonces la pelea empezó. La tripulación atacaba a sus enemigos sin perder el tiempo. Luffy se dirigió directamente hacia Hordy, dándole un golpe en la cara y lanzándolo muy lejos. Cuando se dirigió donde lo había lanzado, pudo ver que no se encontraba allí. En verdad se encontraba escondido en el agua comiendo unas pastillas que le triplicaban la fuerza. Al terminar de comérselas, salió disparado del agua para atacar a Luffy, el cual no pudo evitar su ataque por la gran velocidad a la que iba el tritón. Este consiguió morder a Luffy, ocasionándole una gran herido en el pecho, justamente al lado lado de la cicatriz ocasionada por la guerra de hace dos años. La tripulación al ver esto se asustó, pero mas Hancock, ya que ella era la única que sabía la gravedad de esa cicatriz en forma de cruz del pecho de su amado. Luffy gritó de dolor, pero arrancó los dientes afilados de Hordy y le dio una patada en el estomago con el pie lleno de haki, provocando que el tritón escupiera sangre.

-No está nada mal, Mugiwara…-dijo Hordy lamiendo su sangre- pero ya te he dicho que ningún humano podrá derrotarme!

Dicho esto, se lanzó con una velocidad increíble hacia Luffy, preparando nuevamente sus dientes para acabar con él.

-Gears sencond!- Luffy activó la técnica con gran dificultad debido a su herida. Cuando Hordy estaba a punto de alcanzarle, salió disparado esquivándolo. Hordy se desconcertó un poco, y Luffy aprovechó ese instante para atacar a Hordy usando el endurecimiento haki, con el qual le proporcionó una gran herida.

-Ahh…ah…maldito…pero no vas a poder hacer mucho mas, estas perdiendo demasiada sangre.-dijo Hordy con una sonrisa- estas acabado, no podras salvar a nadie de esta isla, igual que no pudiste hacerlo hace dos años!

Luffy solamente escuchaba, con su sombrero tapando sus ojos.

-Te equivocas… cough cough… voy a protegerlo todo-dijo Luffy con una pequeña sonrisa.- PARA ESTO HE ESTADO ENTRENADO DURANTE DOS AÑOS! - En la mente de Luffy pasaban muchas imágenes: Ace muriendo en la guerra, él desesperado buscando consuelo, Hancock llorando por él, él declarándose a Hancock, yéndose hacia la isla para entrenar, cada una de las noches solo pensado en sus nakamas, en Hancock y en su hermano, cada día de entrenamiento sufriendo heridas… El gran día en el cual se volvió a reunir con su amada y su querida tripulación.

-Pues no te va a servir de mucho, Mugiwara. Esto esta a punto de terminar!- y salió disparado preparándose para atacarlo.

-Gomu Gomu No…

_Flash Back_

-Luffy, conviértete en el rey de los piratas-dijo Ace con una sonrisa

-Ace… no te vayas…

-Gracias por todo, hermanito…

_Fin Flash Back_

-___Red_ Hawk! – su puño se llenó de fuego y se dirigió directamente hacia Hordy, el cual fue inmediatamente derrotado al recibir el impacto que le proporcionó un gran agujero en su estomago- ya está… ha terminado…

El resto de la tripulación llegó corriendo hacia su capitán. Cada uno había derribado a su rival.

-Luffy!- gritaron todos.

-Chicos…

-Luffy, déjame examinarte, estas gravemente herido!-dijo Chopper con desesperación.

-Estoy bien… solo necesito descansar…- pero este cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Luffy!- gritó Hancock con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mierda! Rápido, llevadlo al barco!

Todos se dirigieron al Sunny, donde Chopper llevó rápidamente a Luffy a la infermeria.

Luego de dos horas de larga espera, Chopper salió de la habitación.

-¿Cómo está?-dijo Hancock, aun llorando

- La herida de Hordy le ha traspasado un pulmón…

Toda la tripulación se puso en pánico.

-Y… la herida que tiene el pecho… ha empeorado. Durante los dos años está había cicatrizado bien, pero al recibir esta mordida, se ha abierto y ha provocado una infección. Solamente he podido parar la hemorragia, la cual era bastante grave. Por el momento no puedo hacer nada mas…-dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Chopper… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Nami con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Que si no encontramos una solución rápido… Luffy morirá.

-No! Luffy!- gritó Hancock desesperada

-Hancock, calmate!

-No me pidas que me calme, no puedo perderlo!-dijo llorando

-Hancock, por favor… esto es duro para todos…-dijo Robin

-Chopper, tu puedes arreglarlo siempre! Haz algo!-dijo Ussop

-Esta vez no… no se que hacer… Es una herida demasiado grave… Si no logramos hacer algo, Luffy perderá la vida.

Continuará….

BIEN! OTRO CAPITULO MAS!

ESTOY MUY CONTENTA DE COMO ME HA QUEDADO ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI

DEJAD REVIEWS!

OS QUIERO!


	8. Chapter 8

-¿QUÉ?!-dijo Nami

-Chopper, tienes que poder arreglarlo de alguna manera, no puedes dejar que muera!- dijo Ussop con lágrimas en los ojos

-No puedo hacer nada mas!-dijo llorando a moco tendido- le he fallado…

-No le has fallado Chopper, y vamos a encontrar una solución vale?-dijo Robin

Mientras la tripulación hablaba, Hancock estaba simplemente ida, no soportaba la idea de poder perder a Luffy.

-No…-se lamentaba Hancock llorando- no puedo perderlo…

La tripulación al ver el estado de Hancock solamente pudieron intentar animarla diciéndole que todo saldría bien, pero eso no lo tenían nada claro.

Pasaron los días, y Luffy no mejoraba nada. Había despertado pero no comía, ni podía levantarse de la cama. Todos hacían turnos para vigilarle y avisar si cualquier cosa ocurría.

Era de noche y era el turno de Hancock de estar con Luffy. Esta siempre se sentaba a su lado cogiéndole la mano y acariciándola suavemente. Pero esta noche solamente se sentó a su lado sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Y Luffy lo notó.

-Hancock… ¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo con mucho esfuerzo

-Nada…-dijo evadiendo su mirada

-No me mientas…-dijo cogiéndola de la mano-que te pasa?

-Luffy…-dijo empezando a derramar lágrimas

-Eh, no llores…-dijo levantándose con mucho esfuerzo y abrazándola

-Luffy, por favor, no te muevas…-dijo ella pero en realidad necesitaba ese abrazo

-Estoy bien… y todo va a salir bien. Confío plenamente en vosotros-dijo con una sonrisa

Hancock al oír eso solo pudo llorar en su hombro, sacando toda la angustia que había tenido acumulada durante todo este tiempo.

-Luffy… por favor, no te mueras, no me dejes sola…-dijo aun abrazándolo

-No lo haré Hancock. Te lo prometo. Ven, túmbate conmigo en la cama, necesitas descansar-dijo haciendo un hueco en su cama.

Hancock obedeció a su amado y se puso en la cama junto a él, con sus brazos reconfortándola.

-Hancock, te quiero. No lo olvides-le dijo en su oído.

-Yo también, más que nada-dijo llorando

Y Luffy la besó con mucha ternura, esperando poder calmar su pobre corazón. Pero la verdad era que no estaba nada convencido de que saldría de esa…

Al final Hancock consiguió dormirse, juntamente con Luffy. Fue una de las primeras noches que consiguió dormir sin dolor en la herida.

Estaban durmiendo plácidamente cuando se escuchó un grito de Ussop.

-Barco pirata!

Hancock rápidamente se levantó, Luffy intentando haciendo lo mismo, pero ella no se lo permitió. Cuando llegó a cubierta, no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Es la bandera de… Trafalgar Law…

Continuará!...


	9. IMPORTANTE

Siento decir que esto no es un capitulo nuevo. Es para informar que en mi perfil veréis la opción de votar por la historia que quereis que actualize mas pronto. O s agradecería que lo hicierais. Gracias. ^^

Sorry to say this is not a new chapter. It is to inform that in my profile you will see the option to vote for the story you desire me to update soon. I will appreciate it. Thank you. ^ ^


	10. Chapter 10

-Trafalgar Law?

-Sí… él es el pirata que ayudó a Luffy a recuperarse después de la guerra de hace dos años-dijo Hancock

Law bajó de su nave y subió a la de nuestros protagonistas.

-Buenas-dijo con tranquilidad

-Se puede saber que haces tu aquí? –preguntó Hancock, desconfiada

-Boa Hancock. Había oído rumores sobre que dejaste los Shishibukai, pero de aquí a ser parte de la tripulación de Mugiwara-dijo riendo

-No tengo que darte ninguna explicación-dijo con enfado

-No vengo a por explicaciones, vengo a hablar con vuestro capitán

-Pues va a ser que no, él no está en buenas condiciones-dijo Nami

-Oh? Y que le pasa?

-Nada que te…-pero Nami fue interrumpida por Hancock

-Espera! Law, tienes que ayudar a Luffy! Está muy malherido de la última pelea-dijo preocupada

-Ahora soy bien recibido aquí? Vaya, vaya…

-Por favor…-dijo Hancock suplicante y con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Vaya, que la emperatriz pirata té suplique no se ve todos los días… Está bien, de todas formas tengo que hablar con él. Dónde está?

Chopper le mostró el camino y lo llevó donde se encontraba Luffy, muy pálido y enchufado a muchos cables.

-Vaya Mugiwara, quién iba a decir que nos encontraríamos de nuevo en esta situación?-dijo sonriendo

-Hey Law…-dijo sonriendo débilmente

-Pero que has hecho? Estas destrozado

-Bah… Solo d-defender a m-mis amig-gos…-dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Como siempre. Venga, no te muevas, vamos a ver que tenemos aquí. –Y dicho eso le pidió a Chopper que abandonara la sala, mientras él hacia su trabajo.

Pasaron dos horas y la tripulación esperaba con impaciencia y sufrimiento a que Law saliera de la sala. De vez en cuando se oían gritos de dolor de Luffy, provocando que Hancock saltara y fuese corriendo hacia donde se encontraba, pero era detenida por Nami y Robin.

Luego de una larga espera, Law salió limpiándose la manos llenas de sangre y mirando fijamente a la tripulación.

-Cómo está?! –preguntó desesperada Hancock

-Está bien, he conseguido quitar reparar el pulmón y volver a coser la herida de su pecho. La infección tiene que ir bajando poco a poco. Se recuperará, pero la herida de su pecho se hará mas grande a causa de la infección, pero no es algo que debe preocuparos.

Al oir eso, toda la tripulación dio un suspiro de alivio, contento de que su nakama se encontrara bien.

-Podemos pasar a verle?-preguntó Ussop

-No hace falta-dijo Law sonriendo.

Luffy salió de la sala de operaciones sin camisa con todo su pecho vendado, sonriendo débilmente.

-Luffy!-gritaron todos

-Hey!-dijo alegre

-P-pero no es bueno que esté fuera de la cama-dijo Chopper preocupado

-No te preocupes, como mas se mueva, mejor. Además, tampoco puede estarse quieto durante mucho tiempo-dijo Law

-Luffy!-dijo Hancock, que se arrojó en brazos de su amado llorando

-Hey, no llores… Estoy bien-dijo abrazándola cariñosamente

-Lo sé, es solo que…-no pudo continuar porque Luffy la besó tiernamente, beso al cual ella respondió gustosa.

-Me alegro de que estés bien…-dijo Hancock en un susurro

-Gracias…-respodió Luffy volviéndola a besar

-Vale, ahora entiendo porque Boa Hancock se encuentra aquí-dijo Law riendo

-Ande cállate. No te mataré porque has salvado a mi Luffy-dijo Hancock enfadada

-jajajajaaja es bueno saberlo.

-Bueno Law, dime. A que has venido?-dijo Luffy, abrazando a Hancock aún.

-Es verdad. He venido hacer negocios.

-Negocios?!-dijo Nami con estrellitas en los ojos

-Habla-dijo Luffy serio

-Supongo que ya sabes como se encuentra el mundo luego de que un nuevo comandante en flota fuera elegido en la Armada.

-Como? El viejo Sengoku ya no es el comandante en jefe?-dijo Luffy con sorpresa

-No te has enterado?-dijo Law extrañado

-No… Que ha estado pasando?

-Mejor léelo tu mismo-y le entregó un periódico.

_Sengoku renuncia como comandante en jefe de la Marina. _

_Nuevo comandante: Sakazuki Akaniu_

_Barbanegra deja los shishibukai y se convierte en un Yonkou, junto con Big Mom, Shanks el pelirrojo y Kaidou._

Al leer eso, Luffy tiró el periódico en el suelo con rabia.

-PERO QUE COÑO ES ESTO?!

-Luffy calmate!-dijo Nami

-QUE ME CALME? CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?! ESE… ESE HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA HA CONSEGUIDO HACERSE CARGO DE LA MARINA ENTERA!-dijo Luffy colérico

-Luffy…

-Y BARBANEGRA?! COMO HA CONSEGUIDO EL TÍTULO DE YONKOU?!

-Luffy-ya, calmate. –dijo Law serio

-AH!-gritó Luffy presionándose la herida

-Luffy!-dijo Hancock preocupada.

-Lo ves? Por eso te digo que te calmes-dijo Law con tranquilidad.

Ante eso, Luffy intentó tranquilizarse.

-No me encuentro demasiado bien… voy a estirarme un rato…-dijo cansado.-Law, ve poniendo al día al resto de la tripulación, dentro de un rato salgo.- Y dicho eso, se fue a su camarote.

Hancock corrió hacia el camarote de Luffy y entró en él, encontrándose a su amado tumbado en la cama y con su sombrero tapándole la cara.

-Luffy…-no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, así que decidió sentarse en la cama.

-Luffy, escúchame…-pero fue interrumpida por él.

-Hancock…-dijo con la voz entrecortada- túmbate a mi lado, por favor…

Ella hizo lo que le dijo, tumbándose a su lado. De inmediato Luffy la abrazó y escondió su cara contra el cuello de su amada. Hancock le correspondió el abrazo y le acarició el pelo suavemente.

-Luffy, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien…-dijo en su oreja en un susurro, mientras notaba como su cuello era mojado por las lágrimas de su amado.

-Hancock…-dijo entre llantos. Solo con ella dejaba que sus sentimientos y debilidades salieran a la luz.

-Shhh… tranquilo

-Lo pagarán, lo juro…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé... –dijo aun acariciando su pelo

-Hancock…gracias… te quiero…-dijo Luffy abrazándola más fuertemente

-Y yo a ti- dijo dándole un suave beso en sus labios.

Gracias a Hancock, Luffy se quedó dormido en sus brazos, mientras que ella continuaba acariciándolo con amor, haciendo que su sueño fuera lo más placentero posible.

-Luffy…no estás solo en esto…

Continuará…

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! **

**No tengo tiempo de nada… **

**Espero que me perdonen y que os guste este capítulo.**

**Dejad REVIEWS! ES LO QU EME AYUDA A CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO!**


	11. Chapter 11

Al ver que Luffy dormía tranquilamente, Hancock salió del camarote para dirigirse con sus otros nakamas, los cuales estaban hablando con Law.

-Como está Luffy?-preguntaron todos preocupados.

-Está bien, se ha quedado dormido

-Es lo mejor, no creo que capitán-san pueda con tantas cosas a la vez-dijo Robin

-Hasta los hombres más fuertes del mundo sufren…

-Entonces… ¿qué haremos?-preguntó Nami preocupada

-Nada hasta que el capitán decida-dijo Zoro con determinación

-Por cierto Law, de que negocios querías hablar exactamente con Luffy?-preguntó Hancock de manera sospechosa

-Cierto, ya me había olvidado de eso. Quiero hacer una alianza con él.

-Para qué?-contestó ella

-Para derrotar a un Yonkou-dijo serio

-COMO?!-gritaron todos menos Zoro y Robin

De repente, la puerta del camarote de Luffy se abrió dejando paso a su capitán.

-Lo haré-dijo con determinación

-Pero Luffy… estamos hablando de un Yonkou-dijo Hancock preocupada y acercándose a él.

-Me da igual. Law, acepto tu propuesta- y con esto estrecharon manos, cerrando así su pacto.

Todos suspiraron. El capitán había decidido, y no tenían nada que hacer salvo que apoyarlo.

-Luffy, estamos contigo-dijo Nami

-Un yonkou? Esto no es nada, le patearé el culo con mi ejercito de mil soldados-dijo Usopp con confianza

-De verdad Usopp?-dijo Chopper ilusionado

-Chopper… es mentira-dijo Sanji suspirando

-Ahora que todo está pactado-dijo Luffy- me gustaría saber el motivo por el cual me elegiste a mi-dijo con curiosidad

-Bueno, quien no lo haría al ver todo el alboroto que causaste hace dos años

-Me ha quedado claro-dijo Luffy tajante. No quería oir hablar de ese tema nunca más

-Escúchame bien idiota, este tema está prohibido. Me oyes?!-dijo Hancock enfadada

-Tranquila Hancock, está bien-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

-Pero…-dijo preocupada

-Me parece que le ha quedado bastante claro-dijo abrazándola

-Estás bien?-le susurró Hancock a Luffy

-Contigo a mi lado, sí-le contestó él.

-Yohohohohohoho, que romántico todo! Hancock-san, te importaría mostrarme tus…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Luffy ya le había dejado inconsciente en el suelo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Yo…ho…ho…

-Pervertido-dijeron todos

-Alguien me ha llamado?-dijo Franky, el cual también acabó en el suelo medio muerte por un puñetazo por cortesía de Nami

-Hay una cosa que me ronda por la cabeza hace rato-dijo Robin

-Pregunta-dijo Law simplemente

-A que Yonkou nos estamos refiriendo?

-Shanks. Akagami Shanks.

Continuará…

**TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! **

**ESTO NO OS LO ESPERABAIS VERDAD? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA**

**ESTOY MUY CONTENTA DE PODER ACTUALIZAR DOS HISTORIAS EN DOS DÍAS**

**ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS!**

**UN BESO!**


End file.
